Frozen
by ToThoseWhoGroundMe
Summary: Fiyero's mission is to find Elphaba. And he does in a frozen meadow. Oneshot. Takes place after Defying Gravity but before Thank Goodness. FIYERABA.


**So this story was created in my head today, well yesterday, while I was out in the lovely weather of New York. And yes I know, what about my other story, "I Should Tell You"? Hmm, well I've got to get motivated to write that, and so far... Nothing. So sorry to the people who have been waiting for an update for MONTHS. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review? You don't have too but it'd be nice =) Thanks.**

* * *

Frozen

In was a harsh winter day in the Emerald City. The blizzard kept most inside, however Fiyero Tiggular found himself walking the streets of the noble city. As he walked, he felt completely at peace, warm in his new Captain of the Guards uniform.

It was just yesterday that the Wizard himself declared the prince the new captain of the Gale Force. Fiyero knew the only reason he got the position was with his ties to the Vinkus. And Elphaba. Morrible knew that Glinda and he were close to Elphaba. So she informed the Wizard that they would be good to use because they might know where she's hiding.

As the new captain the Wizard assigned him and his men their first, very important task. Hunt down and capture the Wicked Witch of the West. Fiyero knew this would be a risky mission but it might be the only way he could be able to save her. How he was going to do that with his squadron trailing behind him everywhere, he did not know.

After some time Fiyero found himself back at the Palace. As he walked in he saw his men gathered in the foyer. They noticed him then and stood at attention. It was then when one of the men in the front piped up.

"Sir, there has been a Wicked Witch sighting in the northern part of the Gillikin Forest," he informed.

"Alright then men, get your winter gear and meet me at this spot in 10 minutes," Fiyero addressed. And then the 10 men were off to the barracks.

In exactly 10 minutes all of the men stood before Fiyero, awaiting their next orders. Fiyero took them to where carriages awaited to take them to the train station. Once there, they rode to Shiz University where they then took more carriages to where the road stopped. The men then walked to the Gillikin Forest.

As they entered the men were pounded by harsh wind and snow. Fiyero couldn't help but wonder, _why in Oz is she out in this weather? She'll die if she doesn't find some shelter soon or she'll surely freeze to death! _They trudged on looking for anything that might give them a clue of Elphaba's whereabouts. So far there was nothing.

After an hour of looking for something that wasn't there, Fiyero heard a twig snap and the saw a flash of something running away. The men heard the snap too but didn't see anything since they weren't up front like Fiyero was. Fiyero turned and ordered all the men to pair up and then he pointed them in opposite ways of where the thing ran off. The men went to question why Fiyero was going alone but he waved it off telling them that they could waste time for questions and that they had to start searching.

Fiyero headed off into the direction in which he saw the figure run off to. As he lost sight of the men he began to quicken his pace, the where he was almost jogging. He continued, not knowing where he was going or what he was going after.

Soon he slowed his pace and took in his surrounding. As he observed he heard the sound of a leaf crunch behind him. He whirled around to see a figure in black run away. Fiyero took off after the figure full speed. He got closer to the figure and he noticed that it was definitely human and it had to be female for it had a small slender waist.

He chased after the female for awhile; amazed that she could out run him. While they ran the figure snapped their head around to see if he was still there. That's when Fiyero saw the green face.

As they ran, he noticed they were now in a clearing. Half way into it, she dropped to the ground and did not move. As she fell, Fiyero stopped and stared in shock. He started running towards her, calling out to her.

"ELPHABA!" he screamed. Still she did not move.

When he got to her, he fell on his knees and turned her over. Her eyes were open and her cloud of breath mixed with his. As he leaned over her, her eyes widened.

"Fi- Fiyero?" He nodded.

"Shhh. You're okay now. I've got you." He hugged her close to him and realized just how cold she was as she shivered in her arms. "How long have you been out here? Oh Oz we need to get you some heat, or shelter. Have you had any food? Water?"

She laughed softly at his mother-like worry. She hushed him and said softly, "I'm fine Fiyero. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He chuckled, "Oh trust me, I know." She smiled but then her eyes wandered to his jacket.

In a steadier voice she asked, "Now will you explain to me why in Oz you're wearing a Gale Force uniform?"

He looked down at his jacket and then began to explain his story. He told her about how Glinda came back from the Emerald City and explained the truth about what happened in the Wizard's Palace to him. He told her how they graduated and then moved right to the Emerald City. He told her about how Glinda pressed him to join the Gale Force and how he was appointed captain. He told her that he was only in Elphaba just watched him and listened as he talked.

When he finished his explanation, Elphaba hugged him. He was shocked at first but soon wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. She pressed her face against his neck and murmured, "Thank you."

Then they heard yelling from the woods.

"Captain? Captain! Prince Fiyero!" his men called.

Elphaba's eyes widened and she was immediately on her feet. Her head wiped around looking for an escape route. She turned back to Fiyero with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"No don't. You'll die if you stay out here all by yourself in the cold!"

"Yea well I've done fine so far without anyone helping me! Not you, not Glinda, not ANYBODY!"

"Then go get yourself killed if you don't want my help!" He began to turn away.

She paused for a second in thought. She ran after him and grabbed his hand. A flashback hit them both. They saw a scene with a Lion cub and two young Shiz students. They were talking about the Cub and helping it. She stopped him from leaving by grabbing his hand and a spark of electricity ran through them. It was so intense she let go of his hand and backed away.

The same scene unfolded before them today. However this time they didn't let go of their hands. They didn't back away from each other. They drew closer to one another and soon the distance was closed between them for a gentle, loving kiss.

And that moment was forever frozen in their minds.


End file.
